The Place Between Heaven and Earth
by EvilRootBeer
Summary: A Songfic, after the Naraku is dead and the jewel possibly destroyed or wished away. InuYasha and Kagome get separated. FLAMERS WELCOMED Song:We never danced, M rating for suicide


_**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha….if I did why would I be doing fan fiction of it? And I do not own the song I just like it very very much. **_

_**Song Title: We never Danced**_

_**I like the Motels version of it, it also goes by Martha Davis version. But if you want the original by Neil Young is good too.**_

_**No Flamers...this is my first one be nice please ): **_

_**Present time:**_

"InuYasha," Kagome whispered softly as she leaned her forehead against the Goshinboku, the first place she saw him, "I miss you so much." A tear slowly trailed down her cheek as she closed her eyes.

_**Between heaven and earth**_

_**There's a ballroom floor**_

_**Where couples glide**_

_**In the evermore**_

_**Dancing through the clouds**_

_**Laughing in the rain**_

_**Eyes that see no lines**_

_**Hearts that feel no pain**_

_**500 years in the past:**_

He was running as fast as he could. After he heard her voice even though it was so soft, he dropped everything and began running to the well.

"KAGOME!" He screamed just as he got to the clearing, he hasn't been here in two years, since the last time she went through the well. He looked around for her, no one was there. He flinched and hung his head. It always happened today, he should have known. Ever since she left, on the one year anniversary he would hear her sometimes even smell her.

_**I hope it's not too late**_

_**We were more than friends**_

_**And I can hardly wait **_

_**Till we meet again**_

_ Flash back _

_Kagome sat at the edge of the bone eaters well and sighed as she looked down into it. She always knew when he was close to her. The smell of water and forest with a hint of wind and adventure, he always would come for her. With her bag over her shoulder she tried to fight back the tears that were demanding to be let loose. _

"_InuYasha, I'm leaving, do you want anything special when I come back?" She bit her lip and waited for him to answer, hoping he didn't realize that without the jewel she might not be able to come back. _

"_Keh. Like I need anything from your stinkin' time." He looked away hoping she didn't realize that without the jewel he might not be able to go with her. He tightened his jaw to keep himself from grabbing her and dragging her away from the well and demanding that she never go back. _

_She didn't even get angry but she did smile. When she turned to look at him she didn't expect to see him looking so worried. So, with a fake smile and fake happy sigh she started to slide down that well when suddenly he grabbed her._

"_InuYasha!" She blushed at how tightly he held her. "InuYasha, every things going to be okay, okay?" She tried to sound like she was sure of it, but in reality she wasn't even a little._

"_Kagome, you have to come back. I…I'm lost without you." He didn't mean to sound so desperate even though he was. He pulled her closer and lifted her face to look into her eyes._

"_InuYasha…" She couldn't believe he was showing his true feelings to her. Her eyes glittered with tears and her lips started to shake as she tried to stop herself from crying._

_InuYasha kissed her lightly then let her go gently. "Kagome, I…"_

"_It's okay InuYasha, I know." She smiled bitter sweetly at him and kissed him again. "I love you too, I always have." With that she jumped down the well and the time slip opened to her that last time. The tears that threatened her had finally forced themselves out. She sat at the bottom of the dark empty well and sobbing for a long time after that still not sure weather or not the time slip would open again. _

_ End Flashback _

_**Present time:**_

Kagome laid her head down on the soft fluffy white pillow and looked at the ceiling and sighed. 'Two years and I still haven't been able to go through the time slip.' Tears that have been her only nightly companions were keeping her company again. Ever since she discovered she could no longer go back to InuYasha or Shippou or Sango or Miroku or Kirara…everything seemed to go down from there.

First it was the death of Houjou who actually asked Kagome last year after the closing of the well to marry him. He had been hit by a car and even though it looked like he would survive, in the end he just didn't have enough strength. Kagome cried for him and cried more because she didn't love him like he loved her.

Then it was her brother, Souta, leaving the family one day and never coming back. They haven't heard from him at all, not even one letter. Her mother still worries for him everyday but still expects him to come home.

Her Grandfather had gotten ill and is still ill and probably is dying. He wouldn't tell anyone what the doctors told him but said that it was all in the hands of time. Kagome still cried for him every night too.

'No, crying Kagome I don't like it when you cry.'

"I'm sorry InuYasha, so sorry…" She cried harder that night than she had in a long time.

_**We've never danced**_

_**We've never danced**_

_**We've never danced**_

_**The night away**_

_**Away**_

_**500 years in the past**_:

Sitting in the Goshinbuko with his ears flattened against his head, InuYasha whimpered softly in his sleep. Tear stains on his cheeks reflected the soft moonlight. It was one night before the new moon and he could never hold back his tears or his anger because of it.

Every night he dreamt of Kagome crying and calling his name, reaching for him but then vanish just as he would reach her. He would always jump awake with anger in his eyes. But this night was different,

He dreamt of a very long hallway that glittered and shone bright like the moon. And there was Kagome dressed in the most beautiful kimono with her hair swept up and smiling her beautiful bright smile.

'InuYasha, I love you and miss you so much.' She smiled lightly, tears in her eyes.

'Kagome come back to me. Please, I need you.' He drew her close to him and they started to dance slowly, holding onto each other tightly.

Her dark eyes glittered and one tear fell as she kissed him softly. He kissed back just as soft holding her to him.

'Kagome….'

_**If you don't really know **_

_**Where you want to go**_

_**It makes no difference**_

_**Which road you take**_

_**Present time:**_

Kagome sat in on her bed hugging a stuffed animal. She didn't want to go down stairs and face the people there for the funeral. She turned her head and look in the full length mirror that hung on her door, sniffled and blinked slowly, wiping her eyes she looked at herself. Dressed in black and a tear stained face, everyone said she hasn't looked the same since that day she could no longer go back to InuYasha. She thought so too. She was so tired of crying and everything going wrong. With Grandpa dying, everything seemed to look so much clearer. She was going to sleep forever after this night.

The dream last night just made her even surer of it. It was so vivid. So real. InuYasha was even more handsome than she remembered and he seemed to glow. His long white hair hung back and smelling just like she remembered of adventure and nature. His red firerat haori almost glittering from the glow of the half-moon. His golden eyes shimmered with unshed tears and happiness to see her. And they danced, she didn't even know he could dance but she didn't care she just loved being in his arms again.

She sat down at her desk and took out a piece of paper and started writing to her mother. She wrote of how sorry she was and that she just wasn't strong enough anymore. That without InuYasha everything seemed so much dimmer. And she wrote that with Souta being back from where ever he went too was such a good thing.

Her brother came back and didn't say anything at her about where he had gone, but it didn't matter anymore. Kagome didn't care anymore. All she wanted was InuYasha and she knew that without her, he was lost as well.

After writing her last farewell and her love to her mother, Kagome went to the well house unnoticed by anyone. She pulled out a small kitchen knife she had with her and slowly started to cut her wrists, sitting on the well edge.

Wincing from the pain of the cuts she stared at them. She smiled and let herself fall down into the deep empty well hitting the bottom, the time slip still not opening for her. She sighed and after a few moment of bleeding, closed her eyes and waited for death to come.

_**I hope it's not too late**_

_**We were more than friends**_

_**And I can hardly wait**_

_**Till we meet again**_

_**500 years in the past:**_

InuYasha sighed and dragged his claws against his wrist once again and watched himself bleed. He couldn't stand it anymore. The dreams became more and more vivid and he didn't want them to stop anymore. He didn't care that everyone told him Kagome wouldn't want him to do it but he needed to stop all of his pain. When he was with Kagome everything seemed so much brighter and he was so much happier. It was living without her that was the pain. So he continued dragging his claws against his wrist, watching the blood drip out.

When he started to feel very weak he decided that he was almost done. "Kagome….I love you…." He closed his eyes and let himself fall down the well, only to hit the bottom with a hard thud.

_**We've never danced**_

_**We've never danced**_

_**We've never danced**_

_**The night away**_

_**Away**_

_**Present time:**_

When they found Kagome down at the bottom of the well she had bled herself to death and everyone mourned for her. They couldn't believe that she would go that far. But they were shocked that on her face saw a sweet smile and that she didn't look at all dead, but only asleep.

_**500 years in the past:**_

When Sango and Miroku couldn't find him, they thought InuYasha had finally moved on. But they didn't know that he was at the bottom of the well in a pool of his own blood with a smile on his face. They would have said he looked happier in death than he ever did in life.

_**Neither present or past or future:**_

Kagome and InuYasha smiled as they embraced each other and kissed. They danced and laughed holding each other tenderly. They didn't have any tears because they knew they would never be parted ever again. Not here, not in the place between heaven and earth.

_**We've never danced**_

_**We've never danced**_

_**We've never danced**_

_**The night away**_

_**Away**_

_**The End**_


End file.
